Cat and Mouse
by Horologii
Summary: Drabble Series   Cat!Shika. Mouse!Neji. Is it possible for a cat to love a mouse? And would that mouse love the cat back?   ShikaNeji
1. The Mornings

**Cat and Mouse** - Drabble Series

**Pairing**: ShikaNeji

**Warning**: Shounen ai

**Summary**: [Drabble Series] Cat!Shika. Mouse!Neji. Is it possible for a cat to love a mouse? And would that mouse love the cat back? [ShikaNeji]

**Inspired** **by**: TwentyOne by Mrs. Paper (Chapter 17: Cat)

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

_Note: In recent years, I've discovered that my tenses fly every which way and that I don't usually stick to one tense throughout the story. Yup, I've got tense problems. If anyone can help me point out any tense/grammar issues, I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

The Mornings

Shikamaru knew the rhythms of each morning by heart.

Mondays, Kurenai would run late to her job downtown and would leave the house in a hurry – sometimes forgetting to eat breakfast or to kiss Asuma goodbye. The dark-haired man would then silently sulk, and it was during these times that Shikamaru knew he really wanted to smoke a cigarette.

Tuesdays, Asuma would burn the eggs and Kurenai would run into the kitchen to the sound of the fire alarm blaring at the top of its artificial lungs. The smell of burnt eggs – scrambled into a dark mush – and toast (yes, he'd manage to burn that too) floated above the kitchen in a dark cloud. Which perfectly matched the look on Kurenai's face. Asume would gulp, and Shikamaru would snake over to rest by his leg.

Wednesdays, the mornings would always be hectic. Most of the time they would both be late to work, and the house was filled with a sort of frenzied hurrying that was rare to see outside of Wednesday mornings. Shikamaru sometimes joined in the darting back and forth –"where's that contract?" "I can't find a pair of matching socks!" – just because he can. That is, if he wasn't too busy bathing in the sun – thoroughly enjoying being the only one in the house who was not in a state of near panic.

Thursdays, things would calm a little. Kurenai would cook, and Shikamaru would be stuffed before breakfast was laid out. Asuma would grumble that the _cat_ ate better than he did, what with all the scraps and bits that Kurenai faithfully fed Shikamaru between bouts of chopping, frying, steaming, baking and overall _making_ of a delicious, well-balanced meal that Asuma could only _dream_ of being able to produce. And probably not even then.

Fridays, the ease into the weekend became obvious. There was no fuss or frenzy, and blueberry pancakes drowned in maple syrup were placed on the table in due time, smelling and looking delicious next to two tall glasses of orange juice. Ties would be tied on properly, and contracts would be filed alphabetically in the brief case. Sometimes Asuma would even have time for a quick game of Shougi with Shikamaru, leftover from last Friday's game. Shikamaru always got an extra treat for being, thus far, undefeated.

Saturdays and Sunday mornings were the best. Neither Asuma nor Kurenai had to work, and this left the early morning silence untouched and unbroken. Sometimes Shikamaru slept until noon, and spent the majority of the leftover time stretched out in the sun. Sometimes he rolled onto his back, other times he lay with his head on his paws and tail swishing lazily. He would listen to Kurenai read to him – mostly Sherlock Holmes, and the occasional Dickens – or he would play Shougi with Asuma. Life was good on the weekends.

And, well, except for one weekend. That was when Kurenai brought home a little grey mouse named Neji. That part wasn't so bad. It took a lot to ruin his weekend mornings; it'd take much more than a mouse.

What was bad was that she wouldn't let him eat it.

And what was troublesome was that after a while, he didn't want to. It was troublesome that for a cat, he no longer associated hamburger with mouse.

Instead, he felt this strange bubbling feeling in his stomach. Like when he had eaten too many fish sticks in a row... except this felt a lot warmer, better.

_Cats._ He had fallen in love.

* * *

This is the prologue/introduction to this drabble series. I've always wanted to have a drabble series! They seem like so much fun to write (and read).

I'm not sure I like the end of this chapter, so maybe I'll change it later.

Please tell me what you think!

-Horologii


	2. The Drop Off

**Cat and Mouse** - Drabble Series

**Pairing**: ShikaNeji, AsumaKurenai

**Warning**: Shounen ai

**Summary**: [Drabble Series] Cat!Shika. Mouse!Neji. Is it possible for a cat to love a mouse? And would that mouse love the cat back? [ShikaNeji]

**Inspired** **by**: TwentyOne by Mrs. Paper (Chapter 17: Cat)

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

_Note: In recent years, I've discovered that my tenses fly every which way and that I don't usually stick to one tense throughout the story. Yup, I've got tense problems. If anyone can help me point out any tense/grammar issues, I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Drop Off. They meet

Some things were facts: that Kurenai was friends with Iruka, that they had met in university with both studying for a law degree, that while Iruka had taken the teacher path after graduation Kurenai had chosen to work for a major law firm downtown and to make thousands more than she would on a modest teacher's salary, that Iruka sometimes asked Kurenai to be a guest speaker in his classes, and that she secretly might have enjoyed teaching a group of would-be lawyers about a career as a _real lawyer_ (as they so eloquently phrased it).

It was another fact that Kurenai, momentarily forgetting the fact that she had an able-bodied (albeit rather lazy and pampered) cat at home, agreed to take care of Hinata-chan's pet mouse while she went to visit her uncle, Hizashi.

It must have had something to do with Iruka's allergy to animal fur – especially to mice fur – and Hinata's frantic worrying over her beloved pet that Kurenai had agreed before thinking things out thoroughly. But no one could blame her; the Iruka-Hinata conversation was bordering on ridiculous, when Hinata tearfully and hesitantly said that maybe, perhaps she just might be able to shave off Neji's fur if Iruka was willing to take care of the mouse for the better part of two months.

It had only occurred to dark-haired woman after she had gotten home to a warm chocolate-coloured furball rubbing against her leg that she had failed to notice two things: that the conversation had gotten from silly to outrageous and that she was in serious trouble if Shikamaru decided to (for once) obey his cat instincts and gulp down Hinata's pet mouse.

She was getting a headache. She did the only thing she could; she yelled for Asuma.

"You want me to give the cat a pep talk?" He was seriously confused.

She sighed, "not exactly a pep talk. It's more like a verbal contract, legal and binding, and stating that we'll take him to _that_ vet if he dares to eat Iruka's student's pet. And that anything he mews or does can and will be used against him in a court of law."

Asuma scratched the back of his head. It was time that Kurenai stopped watching so many cop shows on TV, although he had to admit they had their charms.

"Think of it as father-cat bonding time." And it was decided. Kurenai went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, which left Asuma staring down at Shikamaru, who watched him with lidded-eyes.

"Jesus, I think he's going to fall asleep on me." Asuma muttered. It was going to be a long afternoon.

And just how was he supposed to bond with a _cat_?

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Kurenai opened the front door to invite in a dark-haired girl with pale eyes. Asuma looked over his wife's shoulders, curious since he's never seen any of Iruka's students before.

"Hinata-chan! Please come in," Kurenai smiled, and gave Asuma a backhand elbow jab, "And in that cage you're holding must be Neji-kun." Asuma smiled – winced – a greeting.

"Y-yes. H-he... I t-thought h-he'd be mo-ore comf-fortable in h-his own c-cage." The shy girl managed to stutter out. Kurenai smiled her encouragement (thinking back to Iruka's warnings that the Hyuuga did not do well when meeting new people... or when talking to people in general). Small talk was made, Neji's cage was transferred hands, and hearty goodbyes sounded when the lilac-eyed girl left and the front door closed decisively with a soft bang.

Kurenai looked at Asuma. Asuma looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked bored.

Asuma grunted, and scooped the cat off the floor. He carried the chocolate-tabby into the bedroom before closing the door to an inquisitive mew.

After bonding time had failed, this had been the plan he had come up with – a cat locked in the bedroom plus a cat that can't make a meal out of a mouse equals no hell raised from Kurenai when Hinata discovers the small bundle of grey fur that _had been_ her pet and faints.

How he wanted a smoke right now – his brain failed to work without one.

Kurenai, thankfully, didn't question his plan but only laughed a little and smiled her thanks. He took it as a good sign that the plan might work. It wasn't an impossible hope... he hoped.

* * *

There was nothing fundamentally wrong with Asuma's plan. It had the required amount of thought and had the backbone of good intentions, except it had forgotten to factor in one thing: Shikamaru, and his favourite hobby – sunbathing.

It was a particularly beautiful afternoon for a Konohaian autumn day. The breeze outside kicked up the small bundles and piles of leaves gathered on front yards and along curbs in the suburban neighbourhood Kurenai and Asuma lived in. The sky was just the perfect hue of dazzling blue, rarely seen except in days of summer. A few, fat and well-rested clouds strolled slowly through the sky, but best of all (according to Shika-cat) was the soft beams of golden sunlight that streamed through the window panes.

The only thing missing, the feline decided, was his favourite sunbathing spot in the living room – the very same room that Asuma had locked him out of. Shikamaru mewed his displeasure and gave an uncat-like scowl.

The other places in the house just weren't the same. The kitchen windows were too big; the bathroom windows were too small (plus there was that floral scent that Kurenai had insisted on using, which made him sneeze repeatedly). The attic was too hot; the basement was too cold. There was no place in the house that was _just right_; nowhere except in the living room, and it was into the living room that Shikamaru intended to go.

The door never stood a chance.

* * *

Kurenai passed the bedroom door, which innocently stood wide open. She glanced half-heartedly through to see everything in its place and promptly walked down the hallway into her study. Muttering to herself about the next case, she closed the door.

Five seconds later, "Asuma!" reverberated throughout the house. The windows shook, and the raccoon family living under the backyard porch had to spend twenty minutes calming down the youngest baby raccoon (he had a tendency to react violently to sudden noises).

"What? What happened? Is something on fire?" Asuma burst through the door, eyes wide, "what's wrong?"

From the furious look on Kurenai's face, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

He gulped, and said, "I love you, honey." It sounded a lot more uncertain than it had in his mind, and ended with a slight question mark he never intended. It was fine. He was a man, and he could take it... he hoped.

He never stood a chance; Kurenai's dark glare shot him down on the spot.

* * *

Kurenai and Asuma spent the next ten minutes frantically looking around the house for their evasive cat, with Asuma thoroughly chewed out and mentally cursing Shikamaru. He knew that cat wasn't normal the moment a one-year old kitten Shika beat him at Shougi. He _knew_, no matter what that Kakashi said.

It was only at the end that they found him curled up on the cabinet in the living room. He was sunbathing, and apparently looked like he had been there the entire day – he had practically sprouted roots and started to produce chlorophyll. The cat looked like he was _absorbing_ the sunlight. There was a cat-ish smile on his face and a light purring in the air.

Shikamaru looked in every right to be a cat incapable of any crimes, and especially not a cat who was sunbathing next to a mouse. Hinata's pet mouse. A small grey mouse who was no longer in its cage but was instead pressed between the chocolate-tabby's paws like a small, grey teddy bear.

Kurenai almost swooned in shock (she certainly did in her mind, not that she would ever admit it).

After a moment of silence, Asuma ran his hands over his face and said, "well, at least now we know Shikamaru won't eat the mouse. It looks like he's made friends with it."

Kurenai blinked.

"We should've known he was just too lazy. He can't even be bothered to act like a cat."

They sighed, both resigned and relieved.

Then Shikamaru gave a very uncat-like smirk, announcing his victory to the world.

**End Drabble1**

* * *

I really hope I did the AsumaKurenai pairing justice. I haven't watched past the 30th episode of the anime (a big disadvantage, since I can't write anything other than AU stories!) so I'm not completely sure of Kurenai and Asuma's characters. Please forgive any OOCness!

This chapter was more centered around the AsumaKurenai couple (I guess I should consider this Introduction Part Two?), but don't worry! It's going to be ShikaNeji in chapter 2.

I tried to use some parallelism, and an allusion to "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". Was it successful, I wonder? X D

-Horologii


	3. The Bath

**Cat and Mouse** - Drabble Series

**Pairing**: ShikaNeji, AsumaKurenai

**Warning**: Shounen ai

**Summary**: [Drabble Series] Cat!Shika. Mouse!Neji. Is it possible for a cat to love a mouse? And would that mouse love the cat back? [ShikaNeji]

**Inspired** **by**: TwentyOne by Mrs. Paper (Chapter 17: Cat)

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

* * *

Chapter 3: The Bath. They wrestle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kurenai gave an impatient noise. "Of course it is. We can't give Hinata-chan back a dirty, smelly pet. Iruka would have my neck." The last part was muttered.

Asuma didn't look convinced. "But I don't think she'd want a traumatized pet either." When the black-haired woman glanced his way, he coughed into his hand and turned away.

Looking down at the smell grey furball trying desperately to swim out of the bathtub, he winced. It wasn't that he particularly liked mice, but he didn't want to have mouse murder hanging over his head the rest of his life. He gave it one last shot.

"Aren't mice supposed to clean themselves," he began nervously, "like cats?" He stopped after seeing Kurenai with an odd glean in her eye.

"Kurenai… what are you going to do with that hairdryer?" By now he was backing away slowly.

The drenched mouse, Neji, seemed to have similar thoughts. He huddled on the bathtub rim, staring at Kurenai with wide mouse eyes. To Asuma, it seemed to be a pretty good mouse version of a plea of mercy. It was just too bad Kurenai didn't notice.

The hairdryer came to life with a bloodthirsty _whrill_. And all hell broke loose in the bathroom.

* * *

Shikamaru looked up from his usual perch when Kurenai returned Neji to his cage. He wouldn't have looked if only she hadn't been dripping wet with soggy toilet paper hanging over her shoulders like a makeshift cage. From the suppressed anger on her face, he knew better than to mew anything so he just kept quiet until she left.

But he was curious by now. Whatever had happened up there in the grand washroom (biggest washroom in the house) he didn't see. He had heard though, and so apparently had the raccoons living under the porch. Kankuro and Temari will probably have a heck of a time trying to calm Gaara down after that display of noise. He didn't even know where half those sounds had come from, but something had sounded suspiciously like a lawnmower… trying to sing opera. Or maybe that had been Kurenai with the opera – sometimes the two sounded eerily similar. It was why he avoided the bathroom vicinity during her early morning showers.

It was only logical that whatever had gone on up there, it had involved Neji. The grey mouse was currently curled up in the right corner of his cage, at the farthest point from Shikamaru. He had his back to the cat and his face was hidden from view by the wood shavings on the bottom of his cage.

The Nara cat slinked over to the other side of the cage, and peered down at the mouse. He blinked, slightly surprised. Now that he was closer, he saw that Neji's shoulders were moving. Was he _shaking_?

He cocked his head to one side. He mewed. He nudged Neji with his nose – repeatedly, but there was no response. He finally pried open the cage door and picked the mouse up by the loose fur on his neck.

He felt Neji tense, but didn't release him until his head was out of the cage. He dropped the Hyuuga mouse on the cabinet, inspected him for any signs of injury but found none and started to ask if anything was the matter when Neji pounced.

It was a silly battle – after all Shikamaru was twenty times the size of the grey mouse – but it lasted for a lot longer than the Nara cat expected. Neji was lightning fast and versatile. He dodged almost all of Shikamaru's pounces and came back with swiping claws and biting teeth. Shikamaru was impressed, but not impressed enough to want to drag this battle on any longer.

They wrestled until Shikamaru had Neji pinned under him, both paws on the side of the mouse's body. They were both panting hard.

Shikamaru leaned down close to the Hyuuga, "care to tell me what that was about, Neji-mouse?"

Neji turned his head to the side to avoid Shikamaru's deep brown eyes, but as the cat's warm breath washed over him – smelling faintly of tuna and milk – he felt his face heat up in a slight blush at the sudden nickname. He blinked. It had a nice ring, and he found himself liking it.

Shikamaru wasn't expecting an answer, although he had hoped to get one. Neji didn't seem like someone who would blurt out their thoughts and feelings, but he was fine with that. Maybe once they got to know each other better, the other might be more open with him. Still, Neji was being quiet, even for his standards, and Shikamaru started to lean down and nudge the mouse's still form.

He stopped in half-nudge when he noticed a pleasant odour floating around Neji in a soft, entrancing cloud. It smelled of strawberries and… and cream? He leaned closer, intrigued. He would never have imagined he'd meet a mouse who smelled like this. It was nice, and he found himself liking it. Without thinking or realizing what he was doing, he pushed his nose into the Neji's fur, burying it deep and inhaling. The smell invaded his senses and he felt the world wobble slightly.

Neji gasped, feeling somewhat undignified and gave a small squeak. He started to squirm against Shikamaru's hold. What did that cat think he was doing – _inhaling_ him?

As the Hyuuga started to struggle, Shikamaru finally and suddenly noticed the soft, silky texture of Neji's fur. It was softer than anything he's ever felt before, and was thick and gleaming of health. Almost subconsciously and feeling intoxicated, he rubbed the side of his face against it. Then, he was too tempted to run his tongue over it.

But at that moment, Neji snapped at his paws and escaped when Shikamaru reflexively loosened his grip. The grey mouse raced towards the cabinet, scaling it with precise and fluid moments, and dove headfirst into his cage. The metal door slammed shut after him.

Shikamaru waved his head back and forth, trying to clear his thoughts. What had happened? He didn't even fully remember what he did. What had he been _thinking_?

His lips curled in a cat-smile. Try as he might, he could only remember the temptation and the silky touch of that grey fur.

**End Drabble 2**

* * *

**AN: **This reminds me of my hamster, back in elementary school. I gave it baths and probably forced it to an early grave. –sheepish grin-

R&R, please!

-Horologii


	4. The Party

**Cat and Mouse** - Drabble Series

**Pairing**: ShikaNeji, AsumaKurenai

**Warning**: Shounen ai

**Summary**: [Drabble Series] Cat!Shika. Mouse!Neji. Is it possible for a cat to love a mouse? And would that mouse love the cat back? [ShikaNeji]

**Inspired** **by**: TwentyOne by Mrs. Paper (Chapter 17: Cat)

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

* * *

A/N: Written a long time ago, but never posted until now because I wasn't sure if I'd gotten it right. Sincerely hope it'll bring a smile to your face!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Party. They fight.

Christmas. Shikamaru had a love-hate, cat-nature relationship with the season.

On one hand, Christmas always meant more food, more warmth, more blankets, more milk, more presents and generally a lot more of everything (including Asuma's girth, which Kurenai would fuss over).

On the other hand, Christmas also meant _snow_. Less sun, less sun-bathing, less lazing around on a sunny day, less birds to chase and flowers to smell, and not to mention the fact that the sun was a worn-out version of itself in the winter, as if the real sun had taken a vacation and had left this runny-yellow creation in its place.

Shikamaru stood on the delicately balanced ledge between love and hate for the Christmas season, but he had never considered one factor in his earlier calculations. And it was rather quickly tipping the balance point.

His nose felt solid as a rock. Shikamaru never thought it'd come down to this.

At first refusing to mew pathetically, he ran around Asuma's ankles, subsequently tripping the older man who fell (arms swinging and cursing) onto the couch. All Shika-cat got for his efforts was a dark glare and a foot nudge in the direction of the living room, which was currently the only room in the house that was not filled with guests.

He tried to lick his nose, but only succeeded in making the feeling worse. He tried to scratch it off, but the layer of ice was persistent. He even tried the fireplace – he burned his whiskers, but his nose remained more or less the same.

Shikamaru doesn't usually despair but despair he did. Nothing worked and he might have to live with a frozen nose for the rest of his life. Or, if things were really bad, he'd get frostbite. He groaned at his prospects.

Having nothing else to try, he plodded back to the living room. A weak stream of sunlight lit the cabinet, coming through the window pane showing a washed-out blue sky. He returned to his sunbathing spot and cursed himself for ever wanting to go outside in the first place.

He sat. He moped. He angsted (something he learned from Sasuke, puppymaster of the Art of Angsting).

A silence filled the air around him and he found it odd. Sunlight, cabinet, clouds, Kurenai and Asuma were all present and accounted for. But there was something about the silence that bothered him.

He glanced at the cage beside him, and was surprised to find the wheel empty of the grey mouse, who was constantly 'training'. The squeak of the wheel! That was what was missing.

Shikamaru looked closely and saw Neji curled in a fluffy grey ball, tail tucked neatly at his side, breath even and steady.

Shikamaru felt the fur on his tail stand up. Suddenly he felt jealous – how can Neji-mouse sleep when he had a major crisis on his hands?

* * *

Asuma stood next to Kurenai in the kitchen, watching the spectacle taking place in the kitchen. "_Why_ did you invite Iruka-san's entire class again?"

Kurenai just shook her head, and at that moment a crash was heard on the other side of the room, followed by a meek "sorry". She took note of Iruka, who was dashing around, valiantly trying to restore order back to the Christmas party.

Naruto and Kiba were two loud blurs of motion, zigzagging this way and that. It was no surprise that the teachers at school dreaded seeing Uzumaki and Inuzuka on the same attendance sheet. They seemed to have limitless amounts of energy and a zeal for mischief– even Iruka-sensei has given up on chasing after these two.

When the blonde raced into the living room, Kurenai gasped and Asuma let out a word that earned an icy look from the brown-haired sensei. They hurried after the boys, but almost ran into their backs instead.

"Is that cat _molesting_ the mouse…?" Naruto's stare was blue-eyed and wide.

"Nah, I think it's just hungry." Kiba looked uncertain.

"Then it's got a mouth on its _nose_?" Naruto was doubtful.

"No, it's just smelling it to see if it tastes good." Kiba rolled his eyes.

A series of mouse squeaks interrupted their back-and-forth argument about exactly what Shikamaru was doing to Neji. Said mouse was trapped beneath said cat, with said cat's nose pressed deep into the soft fur of its belly. Kurenai took all this in wordlessly and quite frankly, she had no clue what Shikamaru was up to. She could only hope that it was some cat-behaviour and didn't have an ulterior motive behind it.

Asuma raced over and pulled the brown tabby off the mouse, who sprinted back to his cage like his life depended on it. Shikamaru gave the dark-haired man a cat-scowl and mewed his displeasure at being interrupted, just when things were going the way he had planned.

* * *

It wasn't easy to catch Neji off guard, and it especially wasn't easy to pin him down without losing a claw in the process. But Shikamaru had managed to do both of these with minimal damage to himself when the blond, loud one came racing into the room with the brunet, loud one. Whichever one it was that had alerted Asuma… he didn't like either of the loud ones.

Now he was locked in the bathroom while the Christmas party continued downstairs; locked away from the food and most disappointing of all, locked away from the grey mouse who was so amusing to annoy.

And he _had_ been doing a good job of it too – killing two birds with one swipe of his paws, so to speak – when he was defrosting his nose and annoying Neji at the same time.

Well, he decided, nothing ended that badly for him. He settled down on the window sill for a nice nap. His nose was glowing a fresh pink, all thanks to Neji. And he couldn't get rid of the smell of strawberries and cream from his nose. Strange.

But maybe he'll try that again someday. It was the most amusing thing he's done in a long time.

Having a grey mouse around, stuck in that cage of his, was suddenly looking a lot better.

* * *

**End Drabble 3**


End file.
